


Sickness in the Devildom

by CottonCandyTeeth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No beta reader, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, We Die Like Men, puking, taking care of MC, vomitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyTeeth/pseuds/CottonCandyTeeth
Summary: Your morning had started off like any other in the House of Lamentation. The alarm on your D.D.D woke you up, you debated actually getting up, before remembering the chance of Lucifer’s wrath was worse than any history lesson. After one more minute of self pity you dragged yourself from the warmth of your covers and out of bed. This time however, as you began to pull your uniform on over your head, you found yourself swaying on the balls of your feet.Everything after that point just spiraled to a breaking point, landing you stuck in the House of Lamentation for a while. At least the brothers are more than willing to nurse you back to health.{On Short Hiatus While I Make Myself A Buffer!}
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 401





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all have been okay during these trying times. I wasn’t going to post this at first due to certain events, but I felt that since we are all stuck inside, we all might enjoy a nice, fluffy Sick fic. Plus, if it can take your minds off of the outside world for even a moment, I’ll consider that a win. :) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! (And sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I struggle a bit keeping them close to their original personalities)

-—

-—

-—

-—

-—

-—

Your morning had started off like any other in the House of Lamentation. The alarm on your D.D.D woke you up, you debated _actually_ getting up, before remembering the chance of Lucifer’s wrath was worse than any history lesson. After one more minute of self pity you dragged yourself from the warmth of your covers and out of bed. This time however, as you began to pull your uniform on over your head, you found yourself swaying on the balls of your feet. You rested a hand gently on your head as you let out a disgruntled noise. Your body forced you to lean against your dresser to keep your eyes from spinning wildly. _Weird,_ you thought as you finally regained your normal composure.

You chalked it down to standing up too fast and gave it no more of your thoughts, getting back into your usual morning groove. You finished dressing yourself and took a moment to look in your personal bathroom’s mirror so you could try (and fail) to style your hair before finally heading out of your room to start the day. The walk towards the kitchen felt longer than usual as you practically dragged your legs with each step. They felt significantly heavier than you were used to. You weren’t sure _why_ you felt so tired, but assumed it was caused by the game night you’d had the day before with Levi. The two of you had found a game online where you just couldn’t put it down until you reached the conclusion (it had be _so_ worth it!)

As you entered the dining room you immediately squinted your eyes at the lights. Had it always been so bright? You felt the beginnings of a headache as you slugged your way to your usual spot between Mammon and Beel, who were already munching away at their breakfast (more like Beel was munching at both plates while Mammon tried to fight him off). As breakfast moved on you didn’t even realize Satan, who sat across the table from you, had said your name until his hand was reaching out and snapping in your face.

“Did you hear me? I asked if you could pass the pepper.” Satan seemed to repeat with a perked and curious brow. You had to blink a few times to clear the fog in your brain as you scrambled to pick up the pepper shaker.

“Right, right..sorry Satan. Guess I’m still stuck in my dreams.” You tried to joke. Levi, who was busy playing a game on his D.D.D glanced up and wrinkled his nose as he gave a once over.

“Status update. The exchange student looks TOTALLY gross this morning. I don’t even think they’ve bathed LMFAOOO.” He cringed. Asmodeus, who was sat to Satan's left, had leaned forward onto the table and gently twirled a lock of your hair around his slender fingers.

“~Darling, you seem to be having an awful hair day too. You know you can always come to me for these things! I promise I don’t bite too hard ~~” he purred, yet there was still a twinge of concern in his voice with his usual flirting. You gave the brothers a look as you swatted Asmodeus’s hand away, not appreciating being called gross so early in the morning.

“Way to make someone feel special.” You responded dryly. You felt your plate shift below you as Beel scooted it closer towards you, craning his head slightly to get a better look at you.

“You haven’t even touched your meal yet. It’ll get cold if you don’t hurry.” He spoke worriedly with those dreadful (adorable) puppy eyes. Mammon leaned forward to take your vision up more as he held up his own plate. 

“Here, ya weirdo! Take MY plate. A weak human like you can’t possibly handle cold food. Mines’ still warm and stuff!” Mammon declared. You winced at how his voice seemed to bounce painfully in your skull. Mammon hadn’t always been so loud, had he? 

As all this was unfolding Lucifer had taken his spot directly across from Levi at the other end of the table, raising a brow at the commotion. 

“Stop being pests so early in the morning, the whole lot of you. Go ahead and eat your breakfast. Pay these demons no mind.” He spoke your name gently towards you as the brothers leaned back into their seats at Lucifer’s command. Your eyes felt droopy as you grabbed your fork and stuck it through a piece of scrambled eggs. Well, whatever the equivalent of scrambled eggs were in the Devildom. They _looked_ likeeggs, anyway. As you raised the piece to your lips you realized your hand was unsteady and shaky, forcing yourself to take a bite.

You regretted that decision the moment you swallowed the egg, dropping your fork to your plate with a loud _clank!_ and covering your mouth with a hand. Somewhere Lucifer was saying your name again with more concern while the other brothers joined in, but you had no time to think about them. You shot up and felt your chair tumble to the ground as you took off towards the hallway. Your vision was swirling as you felt bile rising and burning your throat. _Fuck, I’m not going to make it!_ Your running was wobbly and you kept tripping over your own feet, but you kept your mind focused on not puking all over the floor in front of everyone.

As you neared the bathroom you bumped Belphegor’s shoulder, but didn’t have time to say sorry. You slammed your body against the door and shot into the bathroom like a torpedo, landing heavily to your knees in front of the toilet bowl.There was a single second of blissful peace before all hell broke loose and you began to retch everything in your stomach into the toilet. You clutched it’s sides as if it were a porcelain life preserver and you were a desperate drowning fool as you felt hands gently push your hair back and away from your face. You glanced back enough to see Belphie kneeling beside you with a worried expression.

“..Thank..you..” you mumbled when your stomach finally rested enough to let you breathe. Tears were prickling at your eyes from the exertion, causing you to lazily lean your head against the coolness of the toilet rim. You couldn’t even care that your face was on a toilet. Your whole body felt like it was on fire as you panted and gasped. By that point Lucifer was striding to your other side as the remaining brothers huddled around the door to look inside. Belphie backed away and allowed Lucifer to take his spot beside you, the tip of his gloved index finger in his mouth as he tugged the fabric away. Lucifer rested the back of his newly exposed palm against your forehead and immediately pulled a very Lucifer face at the results he seemed to get.

“A fever...it seems you won’t be going to school today.” He mused, though it was obvious that was his last concern. Mammon was now pushing his way to the front of the door posse, shouting in his usual way. 

“Oi! I can’t go now either! The human obviously needs my help nursing them back to good health. My job IS to take care of em;, you know.” You winced again at the new wave of head pounding, Lucifer leveling Mammon with an icy glare.

“ **_Lower your voice.”_ ** He hissed silently. Mammon gulped and immediately shut his mouth just as Beel spoke up next.

“I have to stay and make sure they get plenty of food. It isn’t good to be sick in an empty stomach. Trust me, I know.”

“Oh, you know I have to stay and make sure they stay clean and stylish~ it would be _criminal_ to leave our dear human all filthy like this!” Asmodeus waved dramatically.

“I have to make sure they like, don’t have their brains rot from boredom.” Levi continued. Satan nodded his head in agreement as he crossed his arms.

“It would be wise if I stayed as well. Anyone else wouldn’t know how to keep them comfortable. I should stay and let them have my bed.”

“Oi Oi Oi! The human is gonna sleep in MY BED!” Mammon argued.

Lucifer stood tall and glanced back at Belphie. “Watch over them for a moment.” Belphie just nodded and kept any of his own comments to himself as his hands returned to your hair as you began to puke once more. Lucifer turned sharply on his heels and stalked towards the remaining brothers, causing them all to fumble out of the doorway and into the hallway. As he followed he made sure to close the bathroom door all the way to give you a bit more privacy.

**_“Shut your filthy mouths at once.”_ ** Lucifer seethed authoritatively. “This isn’t a time to try and _steal the human_ for your own personal goals. They are sick, and they do not need this much commotion.” He continued. Each brother stood with their backs straight as they watched Lucifer, refusing to look away or speak. They barely even wanted to breathe wrong.

Lucifer tugged his gloved back on and adjusted his clothing to be neat again. “We cannot all stay home at the same time to watch them. As members of the Student Council we must make the school think nothing is wrong, lest we reflect poorly on Diavlo. Which is out of the question. So we will do it like this.”

“Mammon will be the first to watch over the human for half of the day. Beel will come home for the second half and trade off with Mammon to watch the human until we all can return home. If this continues for multiple days, the next two to trade off will be Leviathan and Asemodeous, then Satan and Belphegor. If the human is still sick I will come home early to nurse them as well. Any questions?”

When no hands rose and no mouths talked back Lucifer gave a satisfied smile. Even if they did want to argue on why Lucifer could have a whole day with you, they had already pissed him off enough. “Now come along the rest of you, we must be timely for school. Mammon, I will help you move the human to their room before we leave you.”

At this Mammon eagerly stepped into the bathroom and Lucifer herded Belphie and the others away from the room, each looking reluctant to leave. 

“I’ll see you later today.” Beel spoke gently as he gave you a wave. You managed to smile and raise your hand up enough to give him a wave as the other brothers waved as well. Lucifer and Mammon eached hooked an arm around your waist and carefully hoisted you up. They guided you all the way back to your room and helped tuck you back into bed, Lucifer letting out a troubled sigh.

“Alright. I must take my leave now. Mammon, I’m counting on you to keep them comfortable. Do not disappoint me.” Lucifer sighed out as he tapped a finger on his hand. “I will try to find Solomon and ask him what a human would need to feel better.” He mused more to himself.

Mammon gave a salute as a toothy grin spread across his face. “You don’t even have to worry! The Great Mammon can easily take care of them!” He assured Lucifer. Lucifer just pulled his face into a skeptical look and glanced over at you.

“If anything happens, you know my number.” With that Lucifer spun on his heels, and drifted out of the room. Mammon closed the door after him with his foot before turning back to look at you. 

“Don’t ya worry your little human head. This is gonna be great!”

You were for sure it wasn’t.


	2. Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to write! Life just kinda..got a little hectic. Then I lost motivation, blah blah blah. You know the drill. But I’m back! And I’ve been looking forward to finishing this story!
> 
> If you see any typos/consistency errors, don’t hesitate to let me know! I don’t want any that will be too obvious staying around.

*

*

*

*

*

After the rest of the brothers had left, Mammon (reluctantly) was set to working on your setup. First and foremost he had to find a trash can for you. As you lay in your sheets trying very hard not to puke again, you couldn’t help but be grateful for the brothers. They couldn’t possibly know how to handle a human being sick, but they were all willing to try. You couldn’t deny it made you feel just a bit special. 

Mammon suddenly came barging in, holding up the fanciest trash can you had seen, It had a base color of sleek black with decorative dragons circling all around its outer case. 

“Oi, I found this trash can in Lucifer’s room. I doubt he’ll mind too much, but if he gets pissy I’ll blame the choice on you.” He stated obnoxiously.

You felt a bit less special at that. 

Mammon set it down haphazardly beside your bed, causing even more sounds to echo in your head.

“Mammon..could you please help me get my school jacket off?..” you managed to ask hoarsely. Mammon gave you the most disgusted look you had ever seen as he scoffed. 

“Haaah? And touch your nasty germ filled self? No way! I don’t want your human cooties.” He huffed dramatically as he crossed his arms and looked away. You whined slightly before managing to sit up on your arms and attempted to take it off yourself, sending your vision spinning. You felt cool hands grab yours and toss them gently out of the way, squinting your eyes enough to see Mammon sitting before you and unbuttoning your jacket himself. He completely avoids your gaze as he mumbled to himself.

“Useless human. I guess you really do have to depend on me, huh? Nothing THE Great Mammon can’t handle, of course.” He assured as the slightest of a blush crossed his face. You grinned in victory as you allowed Mammon to do his thing, cooperating when he lifted your arms enough to get the jacket off. Feeling a lot lighter at having a thick layer removed you gladly laid back in your bed and sighed out in relief.

“Thanks for that Mammon. I feel much better.”

Mammon just grunted in response as he scooted to the edge of the bed, crossing his arms lazily as he tapped his foot impatiently. You could feel yourself drifting off into a peaceful slumber, your eyes growing heavier and heavier as you-

“GAH. This is so boring! I didn’t sign up to just sit in some damn silence! I was expecting us ta have fun today without the others buggin’ us like usual!” 

And there it was. Mammon’s inability to just sit quietly for any amount of time. While usually you would find it endearing every word he said was like an arrow to your brain. He would have to forgive you if you ended up snapping on him. 

“Sorry Mammon...I don't have..the energy to talk.” You settled on instead. Mammon just groaned more, tapping his foot more. 

“Can’t ya at least play somethin’ with me? Like a card game! We can play goldfish, or- oi oi oi! Wake up! Ya can’t just fall asleep when I’m talkin’! My time is money ya know.” Mammon snapped his fingers directly in front of your face as you shot your eyes open again.

“I wasn’t sleeping..just resting my eyes..” you lied shamelessly as you tried to go back to sleep. Mammon huffed loudly as he stood from your bed, stomping out of the room. You felt slightly bad for making him leave, but you could feel yourself getting closer to wanting to puke the longer you had to force yourself to socialize. Now that Mammon was gone though, you were filled with a blissful silence. When you were better you’d spend all the time listening to Mammon's rambling. But at the moment, it just felt too good to let your eyes close, and your breathing slow as you finally got to drift to sleep.

All good things had to come to an end, sadly. Even when you were sick.

“Oi! Human! Why’re’ya asleep in front of THE Mammon?! AGAIN!”

You peeled your eyes open slowly as you winced at the echoing voice. Did he have to always speak so loudly?

The demon in question was stomping into the room with a newly found chair from the dining room, planting it at your bedside before plopping himself down. With a cross of his arms Mammon blew a tuft of hair from his eyes before looking down at you.

“This is super boring. You’ve just been tryin’ to sleep this whole time!” He complained loudly as he sent yet another sentence bouncing around your skull like a tennis match. “Can’t ya just..walk around er’ somethin?” 

You managed to send a narrowed look towards his direction, huffing out from your spot on your bed before sitting up on your elbow.

“No, Mammon, I can’t just… walk… around..!” You barely managed to get your sentence out before you were throwing yourself across your sheets and reaching down, bringing the trash can that had been propped up beside your bed to your head before gagging into it. Most of it was only dry heaving, which made your head bang even worse. Mammon squirmed uncomfortably as he watched, cursing slightly under his breath. He gently sat down on the bed behind yli and began to rub your back soothingly, whispering softly words of encouragement.

“Easy does it human..I don’t need ya dyin’ cause you puked up your throat.” He mumbled out. You couldn’t help the chuckle his words pulled out, taking a moment to breath and cradling the trash can to your chest.

“Hah...thought this was...boring..” you teased. You looked back enough to see his cheeks flair up as his hand shot away as if burned.

“It is!! Don’t think just cause I’m comfortin’ ya my mind’s changed. I just can’t have my puny human die on me! You’re my money stash!” He rushed out, obviously flustered. He crossed his arms again and slouched forward, putting a sassy pout on his face as he grumbled under his breath. “... is there anything I can get ya at least?..” he added with a touch of softness.

You finally set the trash can back down onto the ground and flopped backwards onto your back, looking over at Mammon through lidded eyes.

“It’s...really hot in here..” you managed to think of. It was true. You felt like your whole body was being dipped in boiling water. Mammon perked up at the task and flew to his feet, a wide and cocky grin forming on his lips.

“Don’t you worry your sweaty head, human! The Great Mammon knows EXACTLY what to do.” He declared proudly. He shot back out of the room before you could ask him to please use his inside voice, letting your eyes close once again as you focused on your breathing. Great. Now you couldn’t even get back to sleep.

It wasn’t much time since you started listening to how gross your breathing was when Mammon finally came back to the room. This time however he was pushing the biggest fan in the house, which was literally the size of your torso. Your heart sank as Mammon began to plug it up, humming to himself as he worked.

Oh. Oh he was serious.

“Mammon… that’s a really big fan.” You coughed out. Mammon looked over at you and beamed, puffing his chest out proudly. 

“I know, right?! I managed to swindle a sucker into trading it for some knockoff lottery tickets. Planned on selling it again, but I guess for now I can keep it for you.” He explained as if he was a genius. You wanted to tell him you didn’t mean bring the biggest fan he could find but… fuck. His excitement was just too cute to say anything.

So instead you braved yourself as Mammon flipped it on, the room filling with a cool breeze instantly. You felt your hair being blown away from your face, having to use your hand to push some out of the way as you gaped. It was like a wind tunnel! 

Mammon moves back to the spot of the chair and leaned forward towards you, producing a wipe from his pocket. 

“You got shit all over. I got ya covered.” He explained as he carefully wiped at your mouth. It was actually really sweet, and you hadn't expected him to be so thoughtful. Especially when at the beginning of the day he has made his disdain for your throw up very well known.

“Thanks..Mammon.” You breathed. You reached a hand up and gave his hair a lazy pat, letting your eyes close for a moment. Now that you were settled underneath all your covers again, the fan didn’t feel so bad.

Mammon’s face has turned red again at the affection, crossing his arms dramatically. 

“Just rely on me, human! Me and ONLY me! I’ll have ya up an’ runnin’ in no time.” He promised. You just giggled under your breath and managed to send him a smile. 

“Okay Mammon.” 

Mammon just let out a purr of satisfaction, setting himself back in the chair he had brought and resting his arms and head against your bed. He let his head fall to his arms as he watched you, using a hand to move your covers up higher.

“Now go back to sleep, human. You need it.”

“Oh ho, I thought you didn’t want me to be sleeping..”

“Th-thats!.. That’s cause you were doing it without ME!” 

Mammon hissed as he grabbed one of your hands, resting it atop his head and turning it the other way so you could only see his hair. You immediately understood what he was wanting, cracking a grin as you began to pet his hair. 

You found it pretty relaxing, the softness of his hair mixing with the feel of the cool breeze. You felt your eyes grow heavy again as your hand slowed it’s pace. Eventually Mammon took your hand and set it aside, sitting up and moving from his chair to your beside again. You suddenly felt his own hand fall onto your head, letting your hair soothingly.

You managed to look through heavy eyes, confusion etched on your face. “Mammon?..”

He’s crossed his legs and looked away from you, but from your spot you could still see his ears tinted red and his throat bob as he swallowed.

“Don’t worry about it you stupid human. Just go to sleep. I’ll stay right here.” He glanced back just long enough for your eyes to meet crystal blue ones before he looked away again. “I promise.”

Your cheeks hurt at that point from smiling, as you rolled closer enough to wrap an arm lazily over his legs. His body stiffened for a moment under your skin before relaxing again, his hand now being able to pet more of your hair.

Any time the others teased Mammon he was always compared to being some lovesick puppy, but you couldn’t disagree more. If anything, Mammon was the one most like a cat. You let your eyes fall shut completely as you nuzzled yourself against Mammon, taking comfort in feeling the others presence. Not long after you were drifting back into slumber, the hand petting your hair gently moved it from your face and tucking it away from your face.

———-

———-

———-

When you came to again you no longer heard the loud spinning fan, and instead felt the coldness of a wet cloth on your forehead. Gently taking it into your hand you slowly propped yourself on one one elbow and lazily looked around. Instead of Mammon, Beel now sat before you in the chair that had been found, and was fiddling with his D.D.D. As he munched on a bag of spicy newt tails. Noticing your movement Beel looked up from what he was doing, a warm smile taking over his face. 

“! You’re awake! Sorry I didn’t wake you when I switched off with Mammon. You looked peaceful as you slept. It reminded me of Belphie.” He explained sweetly. He then had his smile twitch as he suddenly looked annoyed. “Sorry you had to deal with Mammon. He really is an idiot.”

You cracked a grin as you shifted your pillows so you could lay back and still talk with Beel. You closed your eyes again as you spoke, finding it to be a bit easier to do.

“Thank you Beel. I feel a little better after that nap. And Mammon tried his best. Even if the execution was.. well, he tried.”

Beel snickered slightly before resting his hand on his stomach, his eyes lighting up in realization. 

“I know what I’ll do for you while I’m here!” He gasped suddenly. You peeled an eye open to peek at Beel, raising a brow curiously. “I’ll make you something to eat!”

Your heart dropped again for the second time that day. As much as you loved Beel, you once again felt the same dread that you felt when you were left with Mammon.

You had high doubts that anything Beel made would see the light of your stomach.

*

*

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don’t mind the lengths of the chapters! While I could combine brothers to make them longer, it just felt weird to do that and have Lucifer be the only one not paired with someone. Plus, I really like the idea of each chapter being dedicated to one specific brother.
> 
> I’d love to hear your feedback? Any takes on how you expect MC’s day with Beel will go? ;))

**Author's Note:**

> I think you might be right, reader.


End file.
